


Blazing

by storiesfortravellers



Category: 17th Century CE RPF, Badass Women in History RPF, Historical RPF, Literary RPF, Philosophy RPF, Science RPF
Genre: Authorship, Drabble, Gen, Literature, Science, Stream of Consciousness, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cavendish's thoughts on the cosmos, her writing, and life.</p><p>For this prompt at Obscure and British comment fest 2014: </p><p>Margaret Cavendish. Herself/her works.</p><p>at http://lost-spook.livejournal.com/389689.html?thread=5249849#t5249849</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blazing

Matter surrounds her, things and beings, their thoughts, their wants, turning, frantic, like spinning wheels. She gives them voice – or do they give her voice? Perhaps they work together, her struggling to understand them, them doing the same for her, and between them it is always words, words, words, weaving her into the cosmos and the cosmos into her. She longs for her words to fly into the world, seeing everything, being seen by everyone. Tiny, tightly-spun, splendid words, seeking truth, seeking fame, motleys of philosophy and wit, light and love, strung together into something almost vital, almost like life.


End file.
